


Morning Glory

by DaveandKen_Archivist



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveandKen_Archivist/pseuds/DaveandKen_Archivist
Summary: Life goes on. Older guys slice of life snippet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> by Chel. 
> 
> Note from the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Dave & Ken's Diner](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Dave_%26_Ken%27s_Diner), which experienced a drop in traffic to low levels following the opening of the official Starsky & Hutch archive. Still wanting to preserve the archive, Open Doors began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the archivist using the e-mail address on [ Dave and Ken's Diner collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/daveandkensdiner/profile).

 

"Morning." Hutch wiped at the tear on his lover's face with the back of his fingers, then placed his hand on the furred belly.

"Tough day yesterday, huh?"

Starsky turned his head on the pillow. "Yeah."

"Your mom was made of pure steel. I hope _you_ make it to ninety three."

Starsky snickered. "Careful what you wish for, partner." He placed his hand over his lover's, and pushed it further down, his eyes beseeching. "Make love to me?"

"While you're thinking of your mother? No chance in hell, buddy!" Hutch rolled out of bed, wrapped his dressing gown around himself and slid into his slippers. As he padded out of their bedroom, he stopped at the doorway and turned.

"Breakfast in bed? I'm buying."

"Sausages and eggs?"

"Sure. Juice with your cholesterol, sir?"

"What? No root beer? Man, and here I thought you loved me!" It was the start of their standard breakfast repartee.

Hutch blew Starsky a kiss, took two steps toward the kitchen and waited for the usual response.

_Pffft._ Yep, there it was.

Love in all its glory.

 

 


End file.
